Talk To Me
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: An argument takes its toll on Olivia & Brian's already stenuous relationship. Post-Lewis trial. Two-shot. Second chapter complete. :-)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set after "Psycho/Therapist". Not sure where this is going, but the idea was rolling around in my head all day! Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!

**Talk To Me ~ Ch. 1**

A single lamp lights the bedroom, casting warm shadows across the floor and bed. The beige comforter is pushed sideways off of the mattress, the darker sheets twisted into an Egyptian cotton mess. There is a gentle rap of wood on drywall as the headboard bumps the wall in an even rhythm.

"Brian…" Olivia moans, clutching his biceps.

He smiles down at her, thrusting deep inside of her warm center. His lips capture hers, swallowing her cries as his fingers tease her clit. She writhes beneath him, her fingernails digging into his flesh. He can feel her body beginning to tense and he speeds up his movement.

"Come for me, baby," he murmurs against her ear.

Olivia screams as her body becomes overwhelmed by pleasure. She can feel Brian's cock pounding into her, escalating the euphoria of her orgasm. She attacks his lips and holds him tight as he explodes inside of her. Their tongues battle as they kiss passionately. When they separate, Olivia caresses his cheek, staring deep into his eyes.

"My turn."

The voice startles her, and Olivia suddenly freezes. She turns her head to see William Lewis ogling her with a disgusting smile. She feels Brian move off of her body and she quickly sits up, pulling the sheet from the end of the bed in an effort to quickly cover herself.

"What the fuck-" she starts, but stops when a hand caresses her cheek. She turns and feels her blood run cold.

"What's wrong, Olivia?" Dr Lindstrom runs his hand down her cheek and strokes her arm.

A scream rips from her throat. The two men smile and reach over to hold her body down, tugging the sheet away. She looks for Brian but he's disappeared. She is alone, terrified, as she wildly struggles against their grip.

"No!"

Olivia sits up in bed, her heart pounding. Sunlight filters through the blinds and it takes her a moment to realize where she is. Brian stirs beside her.

"Liv? You okay?" he mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

She takes a deep breath and lies back down. "Just a dream," she replies, staring at the ceiling.

Brian grunts, pulling the comforter back up over his shoulders. He knows what her answer will be if he asks about her nightmare. He had hoped that once the trial was over Olivia would start opening up again. Lewis had been sentenced two months ago; it was over. Rather than an atmosphere of relief and calm, a new sense of tension seeped into their relationship. He couldn't understand why it was happening, and stopped himself from pushing her to talk to him, knowing that any pressure would only make her retreat further. However, he could feel his patience wearing thin; the one-sided conversations, the false smile she gave whenever he asked about work or therapy, it was frustrating and defeating.

He loves the woman beside him, he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, but he worries that she was realizing _this_ wasn't where she wanted to be. What if taking their relationship further, right after her kidnapping, had been a mistake? What if she wasn't truly prepared for a life with him, and only agreed to move in together because she was at a very vulnerable time in her life? Brian squeezes his eyes shut, attempting to fend off the questions assaulting his mind.

He hears her breathing next to him, hears her trying to slow her racing heart. He always knew when she was having a nightmare; the sudden kick and flinch when she was forced awake, the occasional shuffle of her warm body inches closer to his for indirect comfort. He listened to her breathe, predicting her routine of independently finding solace. Over the past eleven months, he knew she preferred to bring herself calm, and any intrusion made by him would be defiantly rebuked.

Olivia felt the effects of being jolted awake on a regular basis. She thought the dreams would dissipate after Lewis was convicted and sent to prison. But the unnerving nightmares kept coming; only now they not only included her attacker, but also her therapist. And her boyfriend. She shut her eyes and cursed herself for once again building an invisible wall to keep Brian out.

She had spent the weeks over Christmas preparing her testimony, meeting with Barba, and trying to stay sane as the trial date approached. Throughout all of this, Brian had been with her. He had taken time off work so she wouldn't be alone, so he could be there if she needed him. She was grateful, although she had never told him. She felt herself closing him out and she couldn't stop it from happening. He only wanted to help, but she hid. She felt swallowed by the shame, the fear, the anxiety that coursed through her veins before and after the trial. She didn't know how to let him in.

/|||\

"You cooked?"

Olivia rolled her eyes as Brian came into the kitchen. "I guess I've been inspired to become more domestic since I get home before you."

He chuckles, quickly kissing her lips. "Smells good. I'm gonna grab a shower before dinner."

She nods, turning back to the stove. He disappeared into the bathroom and she lets out a breath. Spring was awakening the city, and she had noticed Brian's cabin fever after the trial. Now he left earlier in the morning to hit the gym before his shift, and came home later, saying he liked to burn off steam by running on the treadmill before coming home. The new routine was beginning to make Olivia uneasy; she didn't want to doubt him, but she was noticing he was more distracted and distant lately.

_I've probably pushed him away too far_, she thinks, feeling panic flutter in her chest at the thought that Brian may have turned to someone else for affection. She shakes her head, pouring a mixture of fresh vegetables into the pan on the stove. _He'd never do that_, she scolds herself. _Would he? _

Olivia arranges two plates of chicken stir-fry as the shower shuts off. She pours them each a glass of wine and sits at the breakfast bar. Brian wanders out in a t-shirt and sweats, stretching his arms above his head. He pulls out the stool next to her and digs into his meal. Olivia slowly eats, keeping a close eye on him. He catches her glance and puts his fork down.

"What is it, Liv?"

She looks away quickly, then forces a smile when their eyes meet. "Nothing, Bri," she says, taking a long sip of wine. "It's just that … nevermind."

She has his attention and curiosity now. "No, what were you gonna say?"

"I just," she closes her eyes briefly. "I just feel like I haven't seen you much lately."

Brian cocks an eyebrow in surprise. Usually she isn't the one to voice any concerns over spending time together. He had slowly eased up on attempting to have her open up to him more, figuring it was a losing battle. He missed their closeness, their bond. And, to be perfectly honest, he also missed their sex life. But he tried not to let any of these feelings show; he had vowed to support Olivia, and to give her space if that was what she wanted. He could be patient a little longer.

"Yeah, well, Tucker is being an ass, as usual," Brian remarks, picking up his fork. "Not happy that I told him I won't do undercover work. Keeps me busy with a bunch of shitty investigations as punishment."

"Maybe you can transfer if a spot opens somewhere else," Olivia offers.

Brian shrugs. "Maybe. I like the people there. I can deal with Lieutenant Prick."

_I like the people there; the people._ Olivia turns back to her plate, her heart starting to race. He rarely spoke about his colleagues, and the suspicion that teased her thoughts was brought to the forefront. _What if he's met someone at IAB?_ She takes another gulp of wine, feeling stifled by the whir of questions circling in her mind.

"How's work?" his voice brings her back.

"It's good. Still adjusting to being Sergeant, I guess."

He smiles, pride showing in his eyes. "You deserve it, Liv," he says, touching her hand lightly. "Did you have therapy today?"

Olivia tenses. She had started seeing Dr Lindstrom less and less following the trial. The strange dreams continued off and on, and if she were honest with herself, she knew that was part of the reason their visits had been tapered.

"No, I went Monday," she replies nonchalantly. "Still feels weird with those dreams."

Brian sits up straighter. "Dreams?"

_Shit_, Olivia realizes her mistake. _Why did I say that?_ He is waiting for her to elaborate, his eyes squinting slightly, trying to decipher her thoughts. She clears her throat.

"It's nothing. I just have dreams, nightmares, really, with Lewis, and my therapist," she shrugs, hoping he won't question her further. "Sometimes you're there, too."

"What kind of dreams are you talking about?"

Olivia's cheeks burn, and she instantly feels the temperature of the room plummet. His gaze has hardened. "They're just dreams, Brian. Nothing more."

Her response answers his question. A spark of jealousy spreads through his body. He can understand seeing Lewis in her dreams, but this therapist guy? Her embarrassment instantly clues him in on the subject matter. Why the hell is she having sexual dreams about him?

"So you're dreaming about fucking your shrink?"

Olivia's breath catches in her throat. _I should have known he would go there._ She meets his stare, taken aback by the fury smoldering in his hazel eyes. She clenches her jaw, anger building inside of her.

"What does it matter, Brian?" she yells. "They are just dreams. Are you accusing me of something?"

He throws down his fork and pushes away from the counter. "Gee, I don't know, Liv. You've spent more time confiding in him than me. How the hell would I know what goes on in your relationship?"

"What the fuck, Brian! He's my therapist, of course I confide in him, that's the whole point of therapy," she glares at him, watching him begin to pace. "There is no relationship other than patient and doctor. How can you even think I would be cheating on you? You're the one suddenly obsessed with the gym. Leaving early, coming home late. Maybe you've got something on the side; couldn't be understanding of all the shit I've gone through anymore, not patient enough to keep your dick in your pants. Who is she, Bri? Some escort you used to fu-"

"Shut the fuck up, Olivia. How dare you accuse me of cheating!" he jabs a finger at her, his face red with anger. "I've done everything for you. I've been here to support you through everything. I've been more than patient and understanding. You don't seem to give a fuck about me. You're the one who is distant and always keeping everything to yourself. Now I know why."

"Brian, I'm not having an aff-"

He cuts her off. "You don't trust me," he spits. "You never trusted me, admit it. You expect me to shack up with whores and throw away everything we have? Fine. Believe whatever the fuck you want."

He grabs his coat and shoes, storming out of the apartment. Olivia blinks, stunned. Her anger subsides and she is left with an incredible feeling of apprehension. Nausea hits and she leaps off the stool to run into the bathroom. She rinses her mouth and leans heavily against the sink. _What have I done?_

/|||\

After struggling to fall asleep, Olivia finally drifts into unconsciousness, her face stained with tears. Her dreams are black and empty. She had curled into a ball on her side of the bed, grasping the blankets in a death grip. She remains huddled until the shrill ring of her phone.

"Benson," she answers groggily.

"Hey Liv, sorry to wake you so early," comes Cragen's voice. "We got a call about a few floaters by Hudson University. Warner's there now, and I want you to check it out. Nick's on his way to pick you up."

Olivia rubs her forehead. "Okay, thanks Cap."

The space next to her is empty. _Brian must have left for work already_, she thinks, sighing before pushing her legs over the side of the bed. The floor is cool on her feet and she shivers. She pads across to the closet and pulls out some clothing before wandering down the short hallway to the bathroom. Her heart clenches when she notices the folded blanket and pillow neatly sitting on the couch.

"No," she whispers, tears threatening to fall.

She pinches the bridge of her nose and shuts her eyes. The symbol of a crumbling relationship stares back at her when she opens them. Warm tears begin to trickle down her cheek, and she wipes them away, turning to enter the bathroom. She tries to push the worry out of her mind as she quickly gets ready for work, nearly tripping over herself as she races to pick up her beeping phone. It's only a text from Nick; he's waiting outside her building.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second part, a bit longer than the first chapter. Thanks for reading & reviewing, it means a lot!

**Talk to Me ~ Ch. 2**

Weeks began to slowly disappear into the past. Olivia was tied together with an invisible string; at any moment, everything threated to spill. Every morning she woke up to an empty bed; the blanket and pillow silently goading her from the couch. Every night she disappeared into their bedroom, anxiously waiting to hear Brian's key turn in the lock, the fridge open and close, the television come to life. Time was inching by and Olivia didn't know how to go back and fix things. They didn't speak; didn't eat together; barely saw each other. She found herself sleeping through her days off; believing that eventually she would run out of tears.

Olivia rushed into the bedroom after arriving home one night, chest heaving as she took deep breaths to calm herself. _What the hell am I doing?_ she wondered, tears beginning to prick her eyes. She never shied from confrontation at work; why was she so terrified of facing Brian? She knew they were both stubborn, and attributed this to their individual unwillingness to break the silence. As time went on, she grew more and more fearful that she had lost him forever. They were both hurting, and she wanted nothing more than to feel his gentle touch, hear his voice, tell him she loved him.

She felt anxious and edgy, constantly expending energy to maintain her composure at work. The gradual change in demeanor had been noticed by her colleagues.

_Nick caught up with her as she left one night, his dark eyes full of concern. She tried to deflect his questions, but her voice began to waver at one point, and when he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder the whole dam burst. He pushed the stop button in the elevator and let her sob against his chest. He had never seen Olivia display such raw emotion, and instantly grew suspicious of Brian._

"_What happened, Liv?"_

_Her chest heaved, cheek still pressed against Nick's jacket. "It-it's nothing."_

"_Really?" Nick pulled back and made her look at him. "Tell me. Please, Liv, I'm worried about you."_

_Olivia wiped her eyes and took slow breaths. Her eyes still burned with tears, and she closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. Nick quietly waited, his calmness helping her relax._

"_We had a fight," she said softly, feeling silly all of a sudden. She knew couples fought and argued from time to time, why had this situation been blown out of proportion? She felt ridiculous bawling her eyes out in front of her partner._

"_Did he hurt you?" Nick's voice had an edge, and he put a hand on her arm._

_Olivia met his hardened gaze and her eyes widened. "No! No, he would never lay a hand on me, Nick," she closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "We just had an argument that got out of hand, and now haven't spoken for almost three weeks, and I just, I don't know what to do."_

_Nick pursed his lips. He had a rocky history with Brian Cassidy. When Olivia had been taken by Lewis and later found, he had begun to accept Brian's place in her life when he saw how much the other man genuinely cared for her. She had drawn strength from Brian, and Nick had seen the emotional turmoil Brian went through while Olivia was missing. _

"_I'm not good at this," her soft words broke his thoughts. "I-I spent most of my life by myself. I'm not used to being with somebody."_

_Nick remained silent. There was a shower of emotions running across Olivia's face; he knew she rarely spoke about herself or personal life, and would let her set the pace. Tears still struggled to fall and she blinked several times to keep them at bay. _

"_We know exactly what to say to exploit each other's weaknesses," she continued. "But, I think I hit a nerve that really hurt."_

"_You've gotta talk to him, Liv. Trust me, the longer you let things fester, the worse it will be."_

_She looked up at him. Below the calm exterior, she could see the personal anguish that he still hadn't reconciled. Divorced for nearly a year and handling a difficult custody arrangement of his young daughter, Nick also struggled to regain a relationship with his other child's mother. He didn't speak of his personal troubles often, yet Olivia had offered a listening ear for him to vent on occasion. She realized that breaking down in front of Nick could possibly be the best thing to have happen; he could empathize, he understood how simple quarrels could eat away at a couple. _

"_I know," she whispered. "I … I'm scared."_

_Nick nodded, pulling her into a hug. "I know. But, he loves you, Olivia."_

_Her chin quivered and she silently cried. He rubbed her back as she gripped his jacket. Some of her relationship fears had been discussed in therapy with Dr Lindstrom, but recently she hadn't felt as comfortable talking to her therapist, especially since he was a player in the current problem. She had always prided herself on battling her own personal troubles, but having a shoulder to cry on had lifted the burden she had been carrying. Her soul felt lighter; there was a glimmer of hope, although still slightly hampered by fear._

_Olivia separated from Nick. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."_

_He smiled. "Anytime, Liv. I'm always here for you, okay?"_

She slowly exhaled, still standing against the bedroom door. There was no point in continuing to live separately in the same apartment. No reason to live together in mutual unhappiness. She had to bury her pride and be the first to give in. Nick's words rang in her ear, _"He loves you, Olivia."_ She closed her eyes and made up her mind.

The apartment was dark when he opened the door. Brian sighed, running a hand through his hair. He pushed his shoes off and flicked the light on, the living room immediately flooded with a soft yellow glow.

"Jesus, Olivia! You scared the shit out of me."

She sat cross-legged on the couch, softly sniffling. She looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears. "Sorry."

Brian threw his suit jacket over the back of the couch and sighed. He hadn't laid eyes on her in weeks; his heart broke as he took in her broken appearance. Her eyes were puffy and she nervously picked at the blanket wrapped around her legs. He knew their fight had been drawn out too long, but he wasn't sure how to approach her. He felt guilty for not breaking their silence first; he could see how much she was hurting. Then again, so was he.

They tended to not talk through any bumps in their relationship; she preferred not to discuss problems they encountered, whereas he was more than willing to bring up issues. After he was sent undercover to the twelfth precinct, he was prepared to talk about his encounter with a prostitute that Olivia had overheard. Despite understanding the situation had been a test set-up by the officers under investigation, he knew that she was hurt but she refused to let him explain. His undercover investigations had unfortunately been littered with run-ins with escorts and prostitutes, and Olivia told him she understood he had been on the job. Yet, Brian knew she hadn't been entirely honest; flinging his murky history in his face had proved to him that she doubted his faithfulness to her. And that was what hurt most of all.

"I want to talk, Brian."

He sighed, sitting across from her on the edge of the ottoman. "Fine. Talk."

She gripped the blanket tighter and wiped an escaped tear off her cheek. Her chest felt tight as anxiety rose, and she took several deep breaths. The onslaught of emotions suddenly overwhelmed her senses, making her words fall from her lips in one jumbled monologue.

"Please, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean what I said, it was just the heat of the moment. I'm so sorry this fight kept going. I was worried you were seeing someone because you were working out so much, and I haven't been the best girlfriend to you in so long. I'm sorry I doubted you, I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Bri. I know the past year has been terrible, and you've always been there and I never told you how much I appreciated you and I should have. You mean everything to me, and I'm so scared that I've ruined us. I can't imagine living without you. You've been so patient and understanding, and I'm sorry. I just, I miss you. I love you so much, Brian, I am so sorry."

Brian rubbed his face and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

Olivia choked back a sob. "Yes. I do, I shouldn't have said-"

"But you did, and you said it with conviction, Liv," Brian interrupted. "I know my past isn't great, but all that shit was undercover. For you to think I would be sleeping with whores and cheating on you, that hurts, Liv. I don't know what I've done to make you stop trusting me. You are the most important person in my life; I would never, never be unfaithful."

His pale eyes met hers and she could see the pain, the heartbreak. "Bri," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I said those things about your therapist. It's just, I guess I'm jealous 'cause you tell him things that you don't tell me. You've been shutting me out, again, and it hurts, Liv," he reached over and touched her knee. "I love you. I love you more than my own life. I want to be here for you through everything, good and bad. I want you to trust me."

Her chin trembled and he moved to the couch, pulling her into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He closed his eyes and held onto her, not wanting to ever let go.

"I'm sorry, Bri," she mumbled against him, and he gently hushed her.

"I'm sorry, too, Liv," he said, pulling away and lifting her chin to look at him. "I love you, and you're stuck with me forever."

She chuckled, taking his hand and placing it against her cheek. "I'm okay with that."

He laughed, caressing her face. "You don't have a say in the matter, sweetheart," he retorted, pulling her tight against his body, her legs straddling his lap. He caught her lips as she smiled, feeling her laugh against his mouth. They rested, forehead to forehead, catching their breath. Olivia's fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, and he grinned, capturing her lips once more.

"What do you say we finalize these apologies with some fun?" she said with a sly grin.

"Mmm, I'd like that," he whispered, one hand tangling in her hair as he kissed her passionately.

Olivia moaned against Brian's mouth, feeling his tongue tease hers. She gripped his neck and moved her hips against him, the friction making both of them groan.

"We haven't had sex in far too long," she whimpered, feeling his hands push her tank top up and over her head. "I miss you so much, Bri."

Brian made quick work of her bra, throwing the garment aside and sucking one of her breasts into his mouth. She moaned, throwing her head back and pushing his face against her warm skin. He flicked his tongue over her hard nipple, suckling the pointed nub before moving to the other breast. She drove her hips against his, feeling the heat begin to build between her legs. He smirked, slowly kissing up her neck and running his tongue along her earlobe.

"Bri…" she moaned.

"Get undressed and fuck me," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shockwaves through her body.

She climbed off of him and quickly pulled her pajama bottoms and panties down her slender legs. Brian unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Olivia grabbed his hips and pressed her body against his. His chest and abs were more defined than she remembered; the muscles on his arms also showing an increase in tone.

"Want some help?" she breathed, her fingers playing with his belt.

Brian groaned, his hands running down to cup her ass. His fingertips grazed the sensitive flesh between her luscious cheeks. She shivered and lightly scratched his chest, kissing his bullet scars. She licked her lips and smiled up at him, tugging his belt open and undoing his pants. He pushed his pants and boxers over his hips and she gave him a shove onto the couch.

"Fuck, Liv," he stared up at her beautiful body, making her blush. "So gorgeous, baby."

Olivia smiled shyly, and straddled him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her tongue seeking entrance. Their kiss deepened and she gently stroked his hard cock, making him groan. His fingers teased her slit and she rocked her hips against his hand.

"Mmm Bri. I'm so wet for you."

He moved his hand away from her clit, and gripped her thighs. "Fuck me, baby. I want my big cock inside your tight, wet pussy."

Olivia roughly kissed him, maneuvering herself over his cock and sliding down onto him. He filled her completely, more than any previous partner had. She felt a chill as her body exploded with pleasure, her inner muscles gripping him tight. He squeezed the soft skin of her hips, thrusting upwards. She gripped his shoulders and raised her body up before crashing back down. He bent his head, watching his dick disappear inside of her.

"Fuck…" he groaned as she arched back, her hands planted on his knees, exposing her moist pink folds as she continued to lift and roll her hips over him. He pressed his thumb against her clit and she cried out, moving faster, up and down, increasing the friction against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Bri… oh God!" she let out a cry as her orgasm approached, her body tensing, her pussy squeezing his cock.

"That's it, come, baby. Come."

She felt her climax take control of her senses. She screamed his name as she came, pushing herself into an upward position. She pounded her body onto his, loving how his long, thick cock hit her deepest pleasure spots. He dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her close so he could attack her breasts with his mouth. She moaned and shook her hips, grinding down with even more force. He felt the cascading euphoria spread throughout his body and he pulled her lips to his as he came. Olivia felt his warm seed coat her inner walls, his dick twitching as she continued to slowly rock her hips. He slowed her motions, his sensitive member unable to take any more excitement.

"Jesus, Liv," he panted, caressing her lower back. "You are fucking incredible."

She smiled. "Feeling's mutual, baby," she replied, brushing his cheek with her fingertips and tracing the scar along his chin. "I guess I shouldn't complain about your interest in working out when I kinda like the results."

He chuckled as her fingers danced down his shoulders and arms. "About that, Liv," he bit his lower lip, meeting her curious eyes. "Getting in shape was never gonna be used to attract other women."

"I know, Bri, it's okay."

He shook his head. "No, I get that my sudden change in routine could make you wonder. It's really just about my health," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "My dad had a heart attack when he was forty-eight. He died before the paramedics arrived."

Olivia's eyes widened, her brown orbs glassy with emotion. "Oh, Brian, I'm sorry."

"I guess as I get a little closer to that number, I worry. There's too much I wanna do with my life for it to end now," he cleared his throat, blinking away a tear. "So, that's it. I also thought you'd want your alone time, so I didn't think you'd care if I wasn't home much."

"Bri, I'm sorry I can be standoff-ish sometimes, but I miss spending time with you. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't care if you were home or not."

He softly kissed her. "I missed you, too."

"I'm sure between me and the gym, we'll keep you healthy," she grinned, giving her hips a gentle thrust.

"Yeah? Well, you worked me out pretty good, I think I'll jump in the shower," he kissed her forehead and then her nose. "Join me?"

Olivia gave him a bright smile and kissed his lips quick before standing up. She reached for his hand as he stood, and lead him into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder as she started the shower. They stepped into the stall, the hot water invigorating them both. The couple slowly washed each other, stealing kisses. As the soap was rinsed from their bodies, they embraced, arousal rearing its head again.

"I want you," Olivia purred, looking deep into Brian's hazel eyes.

He pushed her against the wall, one hand pawing her breast while the other tickled her inner thigh. She gasped as he pushed two fingers into her tight center, her eyes closing as her head bumped the tiles. He pushed deep inside of her, his cock aching for her. Her eyes fluttered open when he pulled his fingers out, licking her juices off his skin.

"You taste so good, baby," he murmured against her ear, sucking her earlobe. He felt her shudder and heard her breathy moan. He moved his lips down her neck and between her full breasts, slowly approaching her waxed pussy. He knelt in front of her, the hot water bouncing off his back and shoulders.

"Fuck, Bri, eat me! Make me come, baby!"

He grinned, cupping her ass with one hand and spreading her lower lips with the other. He breathed in her delicious scent and softly kissed her clit, loving her lustful whimper. He gently sucked the pink nub into his hot mouth, licking and suckling. She cried out, her hands gripping his hair. He moved his other hand from her behind and teased her slit with his fingers. He pushed two fingers into her, curling them against her tender flesh. She writhed and spread her legs wider.

"Brian…"

He smirked against her sweet flesh and removed one finger from her soaking pussy, pushing it against her tight asshole. She jumps and pulls his hair tighter. Her moans fill the shower stall, and one hand abandons his hair to squeeze her breast. Brian lifted his eyes to look at her; her cheeks are flushed, and her fingers madly tug at her nipples. He pushes deeper inside of her, beginning to gently fuck her ass and pussy simultaneously. His mouth continued to pleasure her clit, and he felt her legs begin to tremble.

"Bri!" she screamed as his mouth and fingers push her over the edge. Her body clenched his fingers and he keeps sucking her swollen clit until she is shaking, begging him to let up.

"You are so sexy," he growled, standing up and pressing his mouth to hers. She reaches between them for his cock and strokes him roughly. "Turn around."

She moaned, turning to grab a hold of the metal taps, bending over and arching her back. He grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks as he pushed his throbbing dick inside of her pussy. Olivia cried out, pushing back to meet his eager thrusts. Brian is pelted by the water, but he doesn't care; he fucks Olivia hard and fast, yelling her name as he comes. She feels him explode inside of her and squeezes her muscles, hugging his cock tightly. He pulls out and gently turns her around, gathering her into his arms.

"Liv," he breathed, tangling his fingers in her dark hair. "I love you, sweetheart."

She beamed up at him, holding his body close to hers. "I love you, Bri, so much."

He kissed her, swiping his tongue around her mouth. She moved her mouth against his, relishing the intimacy she feared they had lost. Their quiet moment is interrupted by a loud grumble. Brian breaks the kiss, chuckling.

"You didn't eat, huh? Chinese?"

She looked up at him. "You know me too well."

He grinned and reached behind her to shut the water off. Olivia collected her clothing that was scattered around the living room. She curled up on the couch and called their usual restaurant to place an order. Brian came out of the bedroom in sweats and a t-shirt, dropping down beside her on the couch. She pulled the blanket over their legs and cuddled against him. He softly kissed her hair, resting his cheek against her head.

"I love this," he whispered. "I missed this."

Olivia lazily drew patterns on his chest with her fingers. "Me, too. Next time, we skip the silent treatment and talk."

"Or skip the talk, and just have the make-up sex."

She swatted his chest, giggling quietly. "We do have over a month of abstinence to make up for."

Brian raised an eyebrow, a sly grin gracing his lips. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
